pirates_of_the_burning_seafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vorlage:Infobox FÃ¤higkeit
}|/00/|0}}| || }} }}|s}} | }|All=All|none=none|naval=Navy Officer|Naval=Navy Officer| }}} }| }}}|naval=Navy Officer|Naval=Navy Officer| }}}}} }| }}}|naval=Navy Officer|Naval=Navy Officer| }}}}} }| }}}|naval=Navy Officer|Naval=Navy Officer| }}}}} |- style="white-space: nowrap;" ! style="background:#b0e0e6;" | Skill Tree }|s}} | }|General=General|none=none|}}} Skills: }| }}} }| ( })}} }| }}} Skills: }| } ( })}} }| }}} Skills: }| } ( })}} }| }}} Skills: }| } ( })}} |- ! style="background:#b0e0e6;" | Target | }| }|self}} |- ! style="background:#b0e0e6;" | Range | }| }|n.a.}} |- ! style="background:#b0e0e6;" | Duration | }| }|n.a.}} |- ! style="background:#b0e0e6;" | Morale Cost | }| }|n.a.}} |- ! style="background:#b0e0e6;" | Reset Timer | }| }|n.a.}} |- ! style="background:#b0e0e6;" | Cooldown category | }| }|none}} |- | colspan="2" style="background:#b0e0e6; text-align:center; font-size: larger" | Requirements |- ! style="background:#b0e0e6;" | Level | }| }|1}} |- ! style="background:#b0e0e6;" | Skills | } |- | colspan="2" | }|(this info is based on version })}} |} Usage This template has become fairly complicated with a few automations in it. Therefor we ask you to follow the following guidelines when creating or editing skills using this template. For any more info and talk about this template and skills in general check out the discussion page. Feel free to speak your mind. Skill Write the skillname here for use as caption of the infobox. Image We are still working on uploading all the images in a batch. If this works we might automate this variable so leave it empty for now (and don't upload skill images just yet). Career Career options: *Naval1 *Freetrader *Privateer *Pirate *All 1 In case of the Navy Officer career you must use the word Naval. Tree This is the most complicated part. Because a couple of things in the template are automatically generated it's important to follow these rules: *If the skill is part of a General Skills category use General. For example Crew Focus:Gunnery is part of the General Skills: Crew Focus category but we still use General and not Crew Focus. *If the skill is part of the Skills category use none. An example is Career: Privateer. *In the rest of the cases the skill is part of a Careername Skills: Treename category. Then simply use the treename. For example Agile Rigging is part of the Privateer Skills: Agility category so we use Agility. Extra Career and Tree options Some skills are available in two or even more tree's of different careers. In that case you can use the Career2, etc and Tree2, etc variables. Make sure you enter the tree at the same number as the career it belongs to. Otherwise leave these empty. Required level and skills Please refer properly to required skills and be clear which skill and level is needed for which career in case there are multiple trees/careers that have this skill. Version Tracking Please fill in the current version of the game or the skill will be marked as outdated. The current version is . Other variables If any of the other variables is not supplied in-game you don't have to supply it here either. Although u could put Passive as the duration of passive skills (fits well with Toggle and real durations). Info Text Write down the exact info text from the game. Modifiers Write each modifier in its own row. In case of modifiers for both self and the target prefix either Self, or Target, for each modifier. Comments If you have any comments add them to the bottom of the page. Possibly in a Comments section. Copy & Paste box Info Text Here Modifiers Category:Skills }|Alle=|[[Category: } Fähigkeiten]]}} }|Allgemein=Category:Allgemeine Fähigkeiten|none=|}}} Skills: }}} }|[[Category: } Skills]]}} }|[[Category: } Skills: }]]}} }|[[Category: } Skills]]}} }|[[Category: } Skills: }]]}} }|[[Category: } Skills]]}} }|[[Category: } Skills: }]]}}